girlmworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Meets World of Terror
"Girl Meets World: Of Terror" is the eleventh episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on October 2, 2014 to 2.2 million viewers. Plot The kids face a trilogy of terror when Riley has a sleepover at Maya's with her grandmother Gammy Hart and pet ferret. Auggie confronts the monster under his bed and Farkle tackles his most terrifying fear yet: playing softball. Summary Auggie greets the audience and prepares to tell three Halloween stories, with occasional interruptions from Topanga trying to get him to come to dinner. Story 1 (Farkle): In gym class, the kids are playing softball indoors, with Maya as the pitcher and Riley at third base. It is discovered that Maya throws very powerfully, scaring Farkle, who fears being injured by Maya's pitches. Soon, he is at bat, and panics as Maya pitches. Lucas takes Maya out and decides to pitch the ball himself. The ball hits Farkle, but to his surprise, it doesn't hurt. Farkle realizes he was scared over nothing, and decides to take his turn at bat. Maya returns to the pitcher's mound, and this time Farkle is ready, successfully hitting the ball. Story 2 (Riley):' '''After gym class, Lucas and Farkle make plans to trick-or-treat around the city. Riley suggests a sleepover at her house with Maya, but Maya insists they do it at ''her place instead. Cory agrees, noting that in the past, Riley has always secretly called him to pick hiim up from Maya's place in the middle of the night. Riley reluctantly agrees, and finds herself having a rough go at it. While attempting to sleep, Riley is scared by shadowy silhouettes displayed on the wall that appear to be getting bigger and bigger, and is spooked by Maya's grandmother, who had entered to check up on the girls. As she leaves, two costumed kids scare both girls, only to reveal themselves as Lucas and Farkle. Riley notes that Farkle scared her until he took off his mask, and finally admits that Maya's neighborhood isn't scary after all when unmasked. The girls decide to take in the view from Maya's window. Story 3 (Auggie): With Lucas and Farkle still out trick-or-treating and Riley still at Maya's, Auggie asks Cory and Topanga if he can sleep in their room with them, but they insist that Auggie sleep in his own room by himself. Auggie is afraid of a monster under his bed, and for security reasons, he places Mr. Googly at the foot of the bed. Mr. Googly is suddenly take under the bed, and Auggie reaches for him, only to pull out a blob-like thing. The monster, with a child's voice, calls from under the bed, asking for his "Mr. Blobbity" back. Auggie agrees, on the condition that Mr. Googly is unharmed. The two meet face-to-face, and the "monster" child introduces himself as Simon P. Littleboyeater. They realize that both were scared of each other, and Auggie doesn't seem scared anymore. Because of this, Simon has to leave to scare other children by hiding under their beds, despite Auggie's protests that they are now friends. Simon produces a box of Auggie's thought-to-be-lost possesions, but Auggie tells him to keep them. Simon gives Auggie a final look before leaving the bedroom, unseen by Cory and Topanga who enter to check up on Auggie. Epilogue: In a Halloween twist, after Auggie thanks the audience for watching, he reveals himself to be Simon P. Littleboyeater in disguise. Girl Meets World Of Terror.jpg Girl Meets World Of Terror1.jpg Girl Meets World Of Terror2.jpg Girl Meets World Of Terror3.jpg Girl Meets World Of Terror4.jpg Girl Meets World of Terror5.jpg Girl Meets World of Terror6.jpg Girl Meets World of Terror7.jpg Girl Meets World of Terror8.jpg Girl Meets World of Terror9.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes